Bewitching Scent
by Razor to Rosary
Summary: A new girl joins the Blade Breakers! Her black hair and golden eyes seem familiar... KaiOC fic, also with RaySalima, MaxMariam & TysonHilary. Currently in HIATUS.
1. Who's that girl?

**A/N: **

This fic is based on the Beyblade V Force characters, but I won't include Zeo, Gordo, or the King and Queen. Just so you get situated.

Oh, and I will only call the bit beasts for the original name, like just Dranzer instead of Dranzer Flame.

This is my first Beyblade fic, so if anyone is a little OOC, please let me know!

Now, on with first chappie!

**Chapter 1 – Who's that girl?**

Mr. Dickinson looked down to the girl he had called to his office. "Nury, I've called you to give you the news you've been wanting to hear for a long time." He sit behind his desk so he could be at the same level as she was.

Her mouth opened in a huge smile. "You mean-"

"Yep. I'll send you and Ms. Tawari tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you very much Mr. Dickinson! But aren't you coming too? It would be better if you came and explained everything."

"Yes, that would propably be better."

"Does Ray know anything?"

Mr. Dickinson smirked. "No. It will be a surprise."

She smiled, but then she remembered something. "Mr. Dickinson, what about school? Where will I go?"

"Well, I thought of sending you toTyson's, but it hasn't got very good conditions for you." She nodded. She was used not to get into many places because there weren't _very good conditions for her_. "I decided to send you to the girls part of Kai's school, which has got very good conditions, and that way Ms. Tawari can stay there with you! It's just for a few months until summer holidays."

"Perfect, Mr. Dickinson. I'll go pack right away!" she said happily with a huge grin.

"Do you want me to call Ms. Tawari for you?"

"No, she's just outside the door. I can manage my way there."

Mr. Dickinson stood up and went to open her the door. Delancey Tawari was waiting for her there. She was her best friend and, as she used to call her, her engine, because she was the one who usually pushed her wheel chair around. She could do that alone, but it was much nicer to be with Delancey.

As soon as Mr. Dickinson closed the door, she stated speaking in her own _very _enthusiastic way.

"So? What did he say? What did he say? Tell me what he said!"

"Calm down. Did you ate the whole suger packet or something?" Nury said looking at her weirdly.

"No! We all saw that that wasn't good. Now WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"Are you sitted? Well you better because you're gonna fall on your butt when I tell you this."

"No I won't! Start talking alredy."

"Were going to meet the Blade Breakers tomorrow."

She fell.

"WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YAAYYYYYY!" And she did her little happy dance. Nury just sweatdroped and told her to go. "We still have a lot to pack, remember?"

"OK. OMG I can't believe I'm gonna meet Maxi!" Nury just left her head fall forward and sweatdroped again. Delancey had a huge crush on Max. Nury sighed and said "Come on. We still got to pack, were going to another school until summer holidays."

"This will be so awsome!" Delancey led her to their room in the BBA building.

-+-

Tyson was sitting at his bedroom desk doing his homework with a huge lump on his head and crying waterfalls. Hilary stood next to him tapping her foot and holding a huge frying pan with her arms crossed. Kenny was just sitting on the bed, shaking his head and talking to Dizzy.

"You would think he would have learn to to mess with Hilary by now, wouldn't you?" he asked. She answered "Tyson will always be too stupid for that."

Then they heard Tyson's grampa yell from downstairs. "TYSON! You've got visits."

The three of them went down to find that Max, Ray and Kai had arrived. "Guys!" Tyson said. "I didn't know you were coming! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Mr. Dickinson told us to come here because he had something very important to tell us." Ray said. "We met on the way."

"Something very important?" Hilary asked. "Like what?"

"He didn't say." Max answered.

"Who cares? Now that you're here we can all have fun!" Tyson said, grinning. "Not before you're done with homework." Hilary said. "What do you have to do with it? Shut up!" The frying pan on Hilary's hand flew to Tyson's head once more. Everyone sweatdropped.

_I hope what Dickinson has to say is really important._ Kai thought.

-+-

**A/N2:**

That's it for 1st chapter! Hope you liked it, thanks for reading.

Don't forget to **review**!

**Ari**


	2. My Baby Sister!

**Chapter 2 – My Baby Sister!**

In the next morning Kenny arrived very early with his laptop Dizzari, AKA Dizzy. Tyson's grampa told him he could go in and wake up the boys. He woke them all up easly except for Tyson. They had all gave up, recognizing it was almost impossible to get him out of bed, when Max had a great idea.

He went to the door and yelled really loud. "Yes, yes, _Hilary_, he is still in bed." Tyson immediatly stood up and started getting dressed. Everyone was used to him being afraid of Hilary, but it wasn't really being afraid. He just didn't want to get into fights with her. It annoyed him very much the way she could always get to him and win. He just gave a little sigh and continued dressing, as everybody else. "So, what do you guys think Mr. Dickinson wants to tell us? Do you think it's another championship or something?" "I have no idea. He's probably gonna be here today, so we'll just have to wait." Max replied.

They spent all morning in that near by forrest practicing against each other. They all missed playing agains their companions. Kenny sat with Dizzy on his lap and took notes and observations of their practise.

-+-

"Tyson! Guys!" Hilary called. "Where are you! Mr. Dickinson's here!"

"What?" Tyson sayd. "We're going!" and they headed towards the house. Mr. Dickinson was inside waiting for him.

"I'm glad you are all here alredy, even you, Hilary, since you are alredy a part of the team." Tyson humphed. Hilary glared at him. "What I have to say is that we have been training a person to join the team along with you." Kai frowned. "A new blader to join the team? Why weren't we informed of this sooner?" Mr. Dickinson shook his head. "It's not a blader." "Not a blader? Then what? A trainer?" Kenny asked. "Well, kind of. This person, I mean, this girl-" Kai raised his eyebrows. _No girl's gonna train me. _"-this girl has a sort of special power. She has specialised in bit beasts, she can train and comunicate with them. She will help you with yours."

"NO!" Ray scared them all with his sudden yell. "Oh my God, you don't mean-"

"Me?" Two girls came in though the door behind them. They all turned around to see a blonde girl with hazel eyes standing behind another one, the one who had spoken. She was sitting in a wheel chair. Even so, they could tell she was tall and very thin. Her black hair was tightened in a bun, except for two really long bangs that framed her face. She had golden eyes and her smile revealed two unusualy long canines, just like Ray's.

Speaking of Ray, when he saw them come in he thew himself at the gir, kneeling to hug her. She hug him back while Mr. Dickinson did the presentations. "Boys, meet your new team mate: Nurya Kon."

"Kon?" Max asked.

"Yep." Ray said, still kneeling in front of her, with a huge grin. "She's my baby sister Nury!" She showed heir rist, which had the same red ribbon with a ying yang symbol Ray had in his head.

"I'm also gonna be Blade Breakers new Captain and blade if needed." She said happily.

Kai gasped. "I'm sorry? I think I'm still the captain of this team!" He said, glaring at Mr. Dickinson.

"Kai, you've got to understand. She has practised to be an official trainer and she will coordenate the team's essues too. It was only fair that we give her the title of Captain.

He shook his head and sighed. "She's also gonna blade? Has she even got a bit beast?"

"Yes I do." She said with a serious faceand little defiant look. She wasn't liking his attitude. She took a baby blue and black blade from her pocket and showed it to them. It had a little black jaguar on the front. "Meet Blaster."

"What about Kenny? He has always been-" Tyson was interrupeted by her.

"I've been informed of everybody's work and I have to say I like Kenny's very much. I will keep him as my assistant and he will keep his duties." She told them, now with a nicer expression.

"Well, I just have one more thing to say." Mr. Dickinson told them. "You're all still in school, and so is Nury. We still have a few months more before summer, when you will go to America for a tournement. I decided to put Nury in one of your schools, so she could be acompanied by one of you and by Ms. Tawari." Delancey gave a little nod. She had been shaking and giggling the whole time. "But only Kai's school had proper conditions-"

"She can't go to my school. It's just for boys." Kai interrupted.

"Your school also has a part just for girls. The library is shared." Mr. Dickinson said. _Like I went to the library a lot. _Kai thought. "Nury and Delancey are going to stay here for tonight, which is if your grampa doesn't mind, Tyson, and in the morning you can all go to your omes and schools!"

After the goodbyes, he left and everyone stood there talking, everyone wanting to know more about Nury and Delancey too. Everyone except for Kai, of course. He said he wanted to keep training, so he went to the forrest and only came back when everybody was alredy in bed.

-+-

Late at night, when everybody was in bed, only two people remained awake, thinking about the day's happenings.

..: Nury's thoughts :..

_Wow! I think I'm gonna love being in the Blade Breakers! I really love being with Ray again. I almost don't see him since my accident seven years ago... NO! I don't wanna think about that._

She looked at Delancey's face, who was sleeping on her right. She giggled silently.

_I can not believe she didn't freak out the minute she walked through that door! She was so quiet the whole day. It must have been the shock! They're gonna have a surprise when they see – and hear – the real Deli._

She turned her head to the other side, where Hilary slept peacefully. She had stayed for the night.

_Hilary seems very nice too. A little bossy, but nice. Actually she can help me disciplinate Tyson! Poor Tyson. That frying pan has to hurt._

Durind the whole day, the pan had met Tyson's head three more times until it broke in two.

_Tyson seams a nice guy too, except for his manners. It was impressive the first time, but after filling his mouth with food four times, it starts to get disgusting._

_Max was also very nice. He's so funny! I have to try to hook him up with Deli._

_As much as Ray says he's a good guy, I alredy don't like Kai. I mean, I understand he wouldn't be very happy with me taking his Captain position, but he was just rude. I don't know, he didn't even _say _nothing much, but I could tell he didn't like me. Well it's better that way, I don't really like him neither._

_It's a pitty though. He's so cute... _and she fell asleep.

..: Kai's thoughts :..

_I can not believe the nerve of that girl! 'I'm also gonna be Blade Breakers new Captain and blade if needed!' I hope she doesn't bother me too much at school. No way she's gonna boss me around! And she's not going to control Dranzer neither. Who does she think she is? She's a pretty girl, that's all._

He turned to the other side, and after a little while, he fell asleep.

-+-

**A/N:**

Hi! Second chapter here! I hope you liked it. And also thanks a lot to **chocolateriku**fo giving me my first review! Thanks a lot, I hope I didn't let you down!

Also, I forgot to do the disclaimer. I never remember to do them in first chapters! So here it goes, a little Black Roses666 stile:

**Tyson: **Ari does not own Beyblade. If she did, I would be Hilary's faithful slave… Hey!

**Ari: **And you're very lucky that I don't do that in the story. Now shut up and have a donut.

**Tyson: **Donut! drools

Don't forget to **review**, only that way I can know if you're liking it or not!

Yours,

**Ari**


End file.
